DBZ vs Sonic the Hedgehog: Feud Between Fusions
by ChaosWind09
Summary: Read the epic battle between the Dragon Ball Super incarnation of Vegito and the ChaosWind09 incarnation of Shadic the Hedgehog. Who will win? Who will lose? Read to find out!


**DISCLAIMER: Put down your pitchforks and torches until you have read this! The Shadic fighting Vegito is not the same as the one from Nazo Unleashed; it is my own take on the character. This version of Shadic has been perfected; hence why he isn't unfusing. If you are unfamiliar with this version I recommend you read one of my other stories first. Thank you.**

* * *

Vegito stood silently, waiting for his next opponent in a wasteland, he wasn't sure what drew him here, but he knew it was gonna be good. Suddenly a dark blue hedgehog with red highlights and white gloves fell from the sky in front of him. This left Vegito in some shock. Speak of the devil.

"How did you-"he tried to ask.

"Plot Convenience." the hedgehog replied. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shadic, Shadic the Hedgehog."

"You can call me Vegito."

"Nice to meet you, I sensed a strong opponent and would love to test your strength."

"As did I and I'm interested in seeing what you're made of myself."

"Alright then, shall we get started?"

"I fail to see why not."

As if on cue, both entities dashed at one another with Shadic punching Vegito in the face, only to find out it was an after-image. Immediately the real Vegito caught him by surprise and kicked him up his face, forcing Shadic to flip and bounce off from his hands. Landing on his feet, Shadic quickly rolled up into a ball and flung himself at Vegito, striking him on his back. Vegito thought quickly and landed on his feet before teleporting all around Shadic and constantly punching him, with ease Shadic turned the tables and ran around him and did the same thing. Vegito responded with a quick punch and they both jumped back directly after. Vegito quickly threw several blast at Shadic only for him to outrun them all. Shadic performed a brief blast at Vegito, with him using Instant Transmission to escape behind him. Shadic turned around to meet him.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Shadic smiled, nodding his head.

"I have to admit, this is a bit more of a challenge then I thought." Vegito replied, cracking his neck.

"What do you say we turn up the heat just a tad?"

"I don't see why not, I knew that you holding back."

"Same could be said for you."

Now crouching down a little, Vegito rose his energy before his hair began to point upward and

glow golden. Now, Super Vegito looked with pride, but it instead of seeing fear, Shadic was holding back laughter.

"My transformation amuses you?" he asked, mock offended.

"It's not that, it's just- you'll see." Shadic replied.

Shadic revealed seven gemstones of different colors and drew power out from them until a bright golden light appeared. Eventually they faded and Shadic's hair had began floating and his fur glew gold.

"Impressive light show..." Vegito scoffed. "But I do see why you were entertained mere moments ago."

"Similarities aside, let's continue."

"Let's"

Both flew toward each other but then immediately teleported to another location where Shadic quickly punched Vegito in the face. Another teleport and Vegito kicked Shadic in the stomach. One more teleport and Shadic hammerfisted Vegito into the floor. Vegito quickly pointed out each finger and charged a small yellow blast before shooting them each at Shadic. Shadic quickly used homing attacks on each blast and attempted to stomp down on Vegito, with said person leaping back to dodge the attack. Shadic flew towards Vegito punching him in the face and throwing him back before flying faster and hitting him again. Vegito managed to break his flight and kicked Shadic, granting himself some time.

"Ha!" Vegito shouted, with his hair spiking up higher with now only one bang hanging down.

"Yeah, that was starting to bother me," Shadic responded to the transformation. "Too bad you missed one, let me get that for you."

Shadic flew directly towards Vegito with a punch ready, only for Vegito to catch it, much to Shadic's surprise. With a bit of a prideful smirk, Vegito quickly punched Shadic right in the face, causing him to fly a large distance. Shadic landed on his feet with both him and Vegito rapidly throwing multiple blast and each other. Each of which ended up hitting another and countering it. Once again they both teleported toward each other locked in combat. Vegito quickly used the Multi-Form Technique with each copy ambushing Shadic. Lucky for him he managed to use Chaos Control and take out each copy. Catching him off guard Vegito hammerfisted Shadic to the ground and teleported there to meet him.

Shadic leaped off of the floor before shouting. "That's enough! I'm going to end this!"

Shadic quickly began to get covered with a thin layer of red energy. He appeared to have a bit of an evil smile before teleporting to Vegito and releasing everything with a large explosion.

"Chaos… BLAST!" he shouted.

Once the smoke cleared Vegito appeared completely unfazed, instead smiling.

Shadic froze. "How..? How did you not even take a scratch?"

"I respectfully refer to it as my _Saiyan Shield_." Vegito replied. "It sure can be helpful!"

Now Shadic was angry, those colorful gemstones appeared again, except now Shadic focused carefully and they began to increase in size. Now using these larger gems Shadic's fur went from solid gold to blinking every color of the rainbow, blinking faster and faster until Shadic's fur appeared to become solid white.

"Chaos Control!" Shadic now shouted, stopping time and space.

He used this to his advantage as he quickly began punching and kicking Vegito all over. After that, Shadic snapped his fingers leading Vegito to be pushed in many directions in a quick pace.

Shadic flew up in the air and curled up into a ball and began spinning.

"Hyper Shadic Arrows!" he shouted before releasing many fast moving silver blasts.

* * *

 **(Chaos' Note: For those of you who haven't read my other stories, that's a combination of the Super Sonic Storm and the Chaos Arrows; a nifty Sonic + Shadow move.)**

* * *

Vegito quickly screamed and rose his power until his hair grew intensely. After that, he blew all of Shadic's blast to nothingness. Shadic teleported down to see this new transformation.

"I see you got some extensions, not bad. " Shadic replied jokingly. "At the expense of your eyebrows, apparently. Too bad that bang still wants to be a rebel."

"You're going to judge _my_ look?" Vegito scoffed. "At least I didn't bleach my whole dang body white."

"If we're down critiquing each other's physical appearance, I feel like we should return to the battle."

"By all means."

At that moment Vegito stretched his arm to the air as a yellow glow went over his arm. Said glow began to increase in size, now resembling a blade. Vegito immediately swung it at Shadic, only for Shadic to teleport away from it. Once Vegito found him he was charging up another spin, but now with some odd lights flying towards him. After he finish he flew towards Vegito, with the latter attempting to pierce the color blinking ball with his blade. Once the two made contact, Shadic was thrown back and Vegito's blade was shattered. Now the both of them moved incredibly fast with both of the punching at each other's punches. Shadic jumped back before throwing small silver rings towards Vegito and ring dashing into them before uppercutting Vegito in the jaw. Vegito responded by using a technique similar to the blade but rather used it as a blast, however Shadic managed to deflect it with his Rocket Dash.

* * *

 **(Chaos' Second Note: Another Sonic + Shadow attack; combining the Rocket Accel and the Spin Dash.)**

* * *

This caused Vegito to get hit by his own blast yet he managed to get back up and punch Shadic in the stomach, then in the face, and then spin kicking him, letting him fly to the floor.

Getting up Shadic, with motivation in his eyes began to chuckle a tad.

"What is it?" Vegito asked noticing his smirk

"You'll see, but tell me, what do you think," Shadic began. "Of my Ultimate Form!"

After that Shadic's fur began taking a reddish tint which started up his right leg and ended at his left ear. He opened his eyes and they changed from red to silver.

* * *

 **(Chaos' Third Note: If you didn't read** _ **Sonic the Hedgehog: Nazo Strikes Back**_ **, this is Shadic's most powerful form to date. It is known as his "Epic Form".)**

* * *

"What do you think?" Shadic asked, his voice had changed to a gruffier and rougher voice.

"Not bad, what do you think of mine?" Vegito replied.

He rose his power to new heights until his aura went from yellow to greenish to eventually blue. When the lights faded out Vegito's hair had changed so that it looked similar to his normal Super Saiyan form, however his hair colour changed to blue. Both males began to fly upwards.

"Are you ready to end this?" Shadic asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask..." Vegito replied, smirking.

Shadic placed his arms out to his sides and they glew golden, however all around the world rings were being drawn to Shadic. Meanwhile, Vegito placed his arms out with his hands out, then quickly putting them together at his side.

Finally Shadic shot his hands forward while shouting, "Billion Ring Chaos Wind!

* * *

 **(Chaos' Fourth Note: That's his full powered version of the Chaos Wind; a combination of the Sonic Wind and Chaos Spear, and the origin of my name. The more you know!)**

* * *

As a response, Vegito did the same, but shouted, "Final Kamehameha!"

The red blast and blue/yellow blast quickly collided, resulting in a large shockwave taking place. Both warriors seemed to be have trouble with this battle but would soon recover, at the expense of the other. Vegito would get the advantage, but then Shadic would push harder, only for Vegito to the same.

"That's enough!" Shadic shouted finally. "Full Power!"

As soon as he spoke his blast increased in power, pushing Vegito's blast back very quickly. Vegito was struggling intensely before shouting back at Shadic.

"Kai….O….KEEEEEN!" Vegito shouted, enveloping himself in a red aura over his already blue one.

The now red-tinted blast quickly pushed away the pure red one and into Shadic, throwing him down to the ground. After the intense battle, Shadic was forced to revert to his base form. Vegito walked over to the hedgehog with a smirk. He threw Shadic a small green bean and ate one himself, prompting him to do the same.

"Well, I've gotta say, I'm impressed." Vegito smiled. "When I sensed you were holding back, this is not what I had in mind."

Shadic seemed to smile a little.

"But let's make a deal, if we both agree to get stronger," Vegito compromised. "I'll give you another shot. Deal?"

"You bet." Shadic replied, shaking Vegito's hand.

 **The End**

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering why I used this incarnation of Shadic, well it's because the battle would last 10 seconds if Vegito Blue was used.**


End file.
